Alone in His Thoughts
by Sweet Mouthful
Summary: Short story based on A Seperate Peace by John Knowles.It takes place after Finny's accident, when he's stuck in the infirmary, he amuses himself w/the resident nurse and his imagination. Sort of PWP, but there's a small meaning if you look closely.


This, based on John Knowles novel, "A Separate Peace"  
  
*Alone in His Thoughts*  
  
Phineas was sitting alone, in his room, in the infirmary. It was the first time in his life that he was the patient, not the visitor. He never could stand being restrained by anything. But there he was, in the infirmary, like a caged animal.   
  
Knowing he couldn't just spring up and strike up a game of blitzball was frustrating. Hell, he couldn't even use the bathroom when he wanted. And everyday it was the same scenario.   
  
After drinking his usual, what seemed like a gallon, of orange juice, Finny, as night follows day, would have to answer the call of nature; as he was so amused to call it.   
  
He'd call, from his bed where he was seated up, to the resident nurse. She would pop her head in the door, looking like she had a million and one things to do, and ask, "Yes, Phineas, you called?" which was always asked hurriedly.   
  
"I'll be needing the lavatory, I have to go like a race horse." Phineas would always state this in different variations.   
  
"I'm sorry dear, I'll have to ask you to wait a minute or two. I'm having some troubles with..." and then she'd insert some boys' name and dash off.   
  
Phineas, not usually being one to rely on the help of others or *like* relying on others, often suggested "a chamber pot like the ones back in the old ages!" He'd always say that with enthusiasm and a flicker of amusement in his eyes. His suggestion would make the nurse smile fondly at him and answer him with a flat out, "no!"  
  
"If I can't have a chamber pot, then how about quicker assistance? I read that once you break a leg, bladder control is the next thing to go. And you know what that means?" Phineas told the nurse that, one day, when she had refused his chamber pot idea, again. The way he had said it with his subtle confidence, made his whole theory sound like it could be factual.   
  
The nurse had laughed and continued fixing his leg bandaging. "Phineas you know that's not true! Broken bones don't effect bladder control. I think you actually begin to believe the little myths you create in your head."  
  
"Ha! So you think, I actually read about it in an article!" Phineas protested then added, "ingenious that article was."  
  
"Oh? And where exactly did you read it?" she asked, with one eyebrow quirked and the hint of a smile on her mouth.   
  
"'The Phineas Weekly,' of course!" he said completely deadpan.   
  
"You! I knew you were fooling!" The nurse said, shaking her finger half heartedly.   
  
"Alright, but seriously. One of these days when you tell me to 'wait a minute,' I think I'll wet myself with anticipation."  
  
And after that episode with Phineas and the nurse, he had her completely charmed. And even he had to agree that he didn't wait nearly as long for the nurse to come as he did at first. 'That's one problem taken care of. But if I could only get out of this room...' Phineas thought looking aroudn his surroundings.   
  
Drab white walls (he wasn't allowed to hang his pictures of his favorite sports teams or anything else on the walls). A single window that wasn't even in good viewing distance. And stale air, that smelled like rotting fruit, which reminded him of his Grandfather's old manor. The room just screamed "MOLDY" in big block letters, in Finny's head. All in all, being in a classroom sounded more thrilling. At least there could be small adventures between changing classes. In his infirmary room, the biggest thrill he got was whether or not he could make balled up pieces of paper hit a spot on the opposing wall.   
  
Phineas often wondered if it would be too much trouble , for Devon, to construct a gazebo for him outside, overlooking the sports fields. That way he could get fresh air, and watch the various activities and games.   
  
'A sensible request...' Finny thought before drifting into a heavy sleep, unconsciously not looking forward to getting up the next morning. 


End file.
